Fuyuzakura
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Wajahnya cemberut, namun detik berikutnya Naruto junior tersebut menatap kearah ibunya. Hinata masih memberikan tatapan yang sangat lembut namun juga terlihat tegas kepada putra kesayangannya itu. Putranya benar-benar sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Seperti Duplikasi yang sangat sempurna -A fic Special for Hinata's birthday-


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Family, Tragedy

**Warning** : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s) melayang-layang, Lebay

**::Liekichi-Chan::**

**# ****A ****Fic Special For Hinata's Birthday #**

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

"Ryuta, habiskan makanannya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Hey, siapa yang mengajari Ryu membantah kepada kaa-san seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau Kaa-san, Ryu sedang tidak mau makan." ungkapnya dengan nada sedikit manja.

Wajahnya cemberut, namun detik berikutnya Naruto junior tersebut menatap kearah ibunya. Hinata masih memberikan tatapan yang sangat lembut namun juga terlihat tegas kepada putra kesayangannya itu. Putranya benar-benar sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Seperti Duplikasi yang sangat sempurna. Yang membedakan hanya warna mata mereka. Kelembutan warna senada abu-abu rembulan yang dimiliki oleh sang Ibu terpatri jelas dikedua manik milik Ryuta.

"Kaa-san sudah memasak makanan ini untuk kita. Terlebih untuk Ryu dan Tou-san. Jadi, tidak boleh tidak menghargai makanan begitu ya. Kaa-san tidak ingin Ryu sakit." jelas Hinata lembut, namun tak sedikitpun mengendurkan ketegasan dari nada bicaranya.

Ryuta menunduk, merasa menyesal. Hinata masih menatap dalam kearah putranya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok dengan surai blonde yang kini tengah tertunduk – menyesali perbuatannya.

Untuk sesaat keadaan terasa sangat sunyi. Angin musim dingin dengan nakalnya kembali bertiup dan sangat terasa membelai kulit keduanya. Sedikit ragu, Ryu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kaa-san yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Menatap mata lembut yang sama seperti miliknya. Perlahan, bibir mungilnya mulai membuka. Kepulan uap dingin mulai terlihat dari sana. Bagi Hinata, melihat mimik putranya yang sedang seperti itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Masih menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir anaknya, sang ibu mulai melengkungkan senyuman dibibir miliknya. Jari-jari lentik miliknya sudah tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi bulat putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ryu ingin disuapi." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hahahah..." Hinata tertawa spontan. Matanya hampir tidak terlihat akibat tawa yang ia ciptakan. Ia telah mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, namun gagal kembali ketika melihat wajah putranya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kaa-san kenapa menertawai Ryu? Yasudah kalau begitu Ryu tidak mau makan!" anak kecil itu mulai menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, serta mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaa-san yang tengah menertawainya.

Melihat ekspresi lucu itu, bukannya berhenti tertawa Hinata malah tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi. Putranya benar-benar lucu. Hinata sampai harus memegangi perutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Suara Ryu yang sejak tadi terus memanggil-manggil dirinya dan menuntut agar ia menghentikan tawanya sampai-sampai tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san..."

Masih asyik dengan tertawanya, Hinata kini malah mengacak surai blonde sang anak tanpa ampun. Bibir mungil yang mengerucut, kepulan uap, rambut yang berantakan serta pipi yang menggembung semakin membuat Hinata tertawa lagi dan lagi. Air matanya sampai terlihat dengan jelas disudut matanya.

"Kaa-san.."

"Hahahaha Ryu-kun sangat lucu." kembali, Hinata meledek putra satu-satunya dengan lidah yang ia julurkan.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saking tidak kuatnya menahan tawa tersebut. Namun ketika melihat kearah Ryu yang kini kembali menunduk dalam, barulah ia segera menghentikan tawanya. Senyuman lembut menggantikan posisi ekpresi diraut lembut sang Ibu.

Mengerti perasaan sang putra, Hinata mulai berjalan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping Ryu. Tangan lembutnya mulai ia arahkan untuk mengangkat wajah Ryu yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Kesal karena kaa-sannya terus-terus saja menertawakannya.

Hinata menatap lembut putranya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya...

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat sempurna didahi Ryu dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Maafkan Kaa-san menertawai Ryu seperti tadi. Habisnya Ryu menggemaskan sih." aku sang Ibu sambil membuat ekspresi yang tidak kalah imutnya dengan yang baru sang anak lakukan. Satu lengkungan terukir dengan cepat dibibir buah cintanya.

"Kaa-san tidak mau melihat ini, sayang."

CUP

CUP

Hinata kembali mencium kelopak mata putranya untuk menghilangkan genangan airmata dari sana. Kontan mendapat perlakuan itu Ryu kembali tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Persis senyuman ayahnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Um!" Ryu mengangguk mantap.

"Sekarang, ayo buka mulutnya. Aaa..." Hinata membeikan isyarat agar putranya membuka bibir mungilnya agar sang Ibu bisa dengan leluasa menyuapkan makanan kedalam sana. Dan ya, dengan patuh Ryu menuruti perimntaan tersebut.

"Aaa..."

Ryu makan banyak saat itu.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun suaminya belum juga pulang. Beberapa kali Hinata jalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah untuk menunggu sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk dijalani. Akan ada saat dimana waktu bersama keluarga dipertaruhkan bahkan mungkin dikesampingkan untuk kepentingan lain yang sangat manusiawi.

Hinata mengerti itu, oleh karenanya ia tidak boleh banyak mengeluh. Walau terkadang egonya melampaui batas karena rasa rindunya kepada sang suami, tapi lagi dan lagi iya harus mengalah dan mengesampingkan kebersamaan mereka demi sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan orang banyak. Bukan tidak pernah ia menangis karena sangat merindukan Naruto, bukan tidak pernah ia mengigau memanggil nama suaminya dalam tidurnya. Semuanya telah dirinya rasakan. Namun begitu, ia sangat bangga memiliki suami seperti Naruto yang sangat mementingkan orang lain.

Rasa rindunya akan terbayar ketika ia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil melakukan serangkaian operasi atau apapun itu. Dan, semua egonya akan runtuh dalam hitungan detik ketika Naruto memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wanita terkuat yang mampu menjalani ini semua. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah hidupnya, penopang semangatnya, serta pemberhentian terakhir cintanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Cinta keduanya sangat kuat, dan kepercayaan dimasing-masing pihak telah terpatri sempurna dan bersenyawa dengan diri mereka.

Ketika Naruto menemukan dirinya berada dalam titik keterpurukan maka saat itu Hinata akan datang memberikannya semangat baru, warna baru dan keceriaan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Dan ketika Hinata kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dalam segala hal maka Naruto akan datang sebagai penopang dan pemberi rasa percaya diri untuknya. Keduanya saling melengkapi.

Hinata mengeratkan sweater panjang yang tengah ia kenakan ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa menusuk. Setengah jam yang lalu ia menerima telepon dari Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan tiba dirumah dalam beberapa menit lagi. Namun sudah terlalu banyak menit yang berlalu dan suaminya tak kunjung pulang juga. Dengan gelisah nyonya Namikaze tersebut memegang Handphonenya. Terkadang ia mengetik rangkaian nomor-nomor dilayar handphonenya, namun ketika hendak menekan tombol panggilan ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya dengan asumsi bahwa Naruto sedang berada dijalan dan tengah menyetir pula. Takut jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada sang suami jika ia melakukan panggilan.

Gelisah.

Takut.

Rindu.

Semua perasaan dari dalam hatinya bercampur menjadi satu. Kakinya gemetaran, tangannya, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kehening yang ada juga dengan kejamnya memperjelas dentingan sang waktu. Sangat jelas, sangat terasa dan terdengar menakutkan.

Lagi, dirinya kembali menuliskan serangkaian angka pada Handphone nya dan ya, seperti sebelumnya ia menghapus untaian nomor-nomor yang telah dirinya hapal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa lama sekali? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Matanya memanas, udara dingin mengepul dengan jelas dari bibirnya. Nyonya Namikaze sedang ketakutan.

Kembali, Hinata melihat kearah jam. Sudah pukul 10 lewat 55 menit. Itu artinya sudah 55 menit lamanya ia menunggu dan Naruto belum juga kembali. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan ketakutannya sudah berada dipuncaknya.

Hinata kembali menuliskan nomor-nomor panjang di Handphonenya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena ia menekan tombol panggilan untuk menelepon Narutonya.

Tuuuttt...

Hinata menarik nafas panjang menunggu jawaban diujung sana.

Tuuuttt...

Lagi, ia berusaha bersabar menunggu namun airmatanya mulai menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Tuuuttt...

Hinata terdiam membatu ketika kali ini benar-benar tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan dan panggilan terputus dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau ada dimana sekarang?" air mata milik Hinata terlihat semakin jelas.

"Biasanya kalau Naruto-kun bilang ia akan kembali dalam beberapa menit lagi itu artinya hanya butuh waktu 10 sampai 15 menit untuk mencapai rumah. Tapi ini sudah hampir satu jam." Hinata mulai berbicara sendiri pada dirinya dengan getaran yang tak mampu lagi untuk dirinya sembunyikan.

Mencoba tenang, namun pertahanannya runtuh. Ia benar-benar sangat takut karena suaminya tak juga tiba di rumah. Takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kumohon a-angkat teleponnya." Hinata berbicara dengan suara terputus-putus. Mirip dengan orang yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Sesenggukan tak karuan.

Ia berjalan bolak-balik tanpa sedikitpun bisa untuk tenang.

Gelisah dan sangat ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran sambil memegang handphone dalam genggaman tersebut. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lama dan ia semakin tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit tanpa henti. Entah itu untaian doa agar Narutonya baik-baik saja atau apalah, hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya.

"Tadaima~"

Seperti disadarkan oleh jutaan volt listrik secara tiba-tiba, Hinata langsung berdiri tegak dan berlari kearah pintu rumahnya tatkala mendengar suara yang paling ia rindukan tersebut. Dirinya sangat khawatir. Sungguh sangat khawatir.

Paru-parunya serasa diisi oleh oksigen paling segar yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini ketika rembulan abu-abu Hinata menangkap wajah sang suami yang tengah sibuk mengatur posisi berdirinya di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, Hinata langsung berhambur dipelukan Naruto. Mengalungkan erat tangan kecilnya dipundak lebar milik sang dokter hebat.

Naruto begitu terkejut saat Hinata bertindak tak seperti biasanya. Ia sampai membeku begitu merasakan tubuh gemetar istri tercintanya tersebut.

Lelaki itu masih membiarkan Hinata mempertahankan posisi yang tengah ia ciptakan. Air mata milik istrinya terasa sangat hangat membasahi pundak miliknya. Hinata begitu possesive kala itu, dengan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran ia mencoba menangkup seluruh badan besar milik Naruto.

Tak tega melihat Hinata yang sampai harus berjinjit demi mencapai pundaknya, Naruto lantas menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk dan mengangkat kaki-kaki kecil milik sang Istri. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu seraya mengunci pintu tersebut. Tak membiarkan angin menggigilkan tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Hinata berada dalam pelukan Naruto dengan sempurna. Dari permata biru milik lelaki itu, tampak ia sangat merasa bersalah saat ini. Namun ia juga merasa sangat senang karena Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Isakan wanita itu masih terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Menggema didalam istana mereka sendiri. Naruto berjalan dengan sangat santai seolah-olah tak ada beban yang tengah ia bawa padahal ia sedang membawa tubuh mungil istrinya dalam gendongannya.

Hinata masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya padahal jas putih milik suaminya telah basah oleh airmata miliknya. Ia masih ingin melepas rindu yang teramat sangat pada cintanya tersebut.

Naruto mulai melirik sofa merah yang terletak diruang tengah. Jujur, hari ini ia sangat lelah dan setelah ini ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada sang istri alasan keterlambatannya pulang. Masih memeluk Hinata dalam gendongannya, Naruto secara hati-hati mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa tersebut. Senyumannya mengembang ketika Hinata semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya seperti seekor kucing yang sangat lucu. Lelaki itu lantas mengelus lembut surai panjang istrinya sambil memberikan kecupan ringan dipuncak kepala wanita yang tengah dalam pelukannya tersebut.

Keduanya masih belum memulai percakapan, namun isakan Hinata sudah mulai reda. Naruto masih setia menunggu sampai wanita itu siap untuk menatap matanya dan mendengarkan penjelasanya. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak namun pelukannya tak sedikitpun mengendur pada sang istri. Harum Hinata seperti aromatherapi untuk nya. Membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Tak sanggup dengan suasana diam yang tercipta, Naruto mulai membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan." mulainya sambil membelai surai panjang sang istri.

Hinata masih diam, namun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hari ini aku sangat lelah sekali. Ada begitu banyak pasien yang aku tangani dan beberapanya mengalami penyakit yang sangat parah. Hari ini juga aku memimpin sebuah operasi besar di rumah sakit pusat Konoha." Naruto terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang rutinitasnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menceritakan semua yang ia jalani selama bekerja kepada Hinata setiap kali dirinya pulang kerumah. Itulah hal yang menyebabkan keduanya menjadi sangat mengerti satu sama lain.

"Rasanya sangat melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan karena kami berhasil melakukan operasi tersebut dan pasien berhasil melewati masa operasinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu ia sadar. Heheh." lanjutnya sambil menerawang jauh. Nafas Naruto maupun Hinata terdengar sangat teratur. Hinata masih berada didalam pelukan suaminya, namun bedanya ia sudah sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada sang suami agar suaminya bisa dengan leluasa bercerita.

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sisa airmata masih terlihat jelas dikedua belah pipi mulusnya. Untuk sesaat Naruto menghentikan ceritanya lalu mulai menatap wajah penuh kerinduan sang istri. Mengarahkan lengan besar miliknya untuk menghapus jejak tersebut. Memberikan satu kecupan sayang dikening Hinata. Dirinya memperlakukan Hinata dengan penuh kehormatan dan juga kasih sayang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata-chan." ungkapnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

Hinata terdiam, namun detik berikutnya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa permintaan maaf diterima.

Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, Naruto lantas kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Tadi itu, aku memang tinggal beberapa menit saja untuk mencapai rumah. Tapi kemudian aku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit untuk kembali. Ada seorang pasien yang sangat merindukanku. Kheh." Naruto sedikit tertawa mengingat hal tersebut. Dia juga sempat mengerlingkang sebelah matanya kearah istrinya.

"Eh?" Hinata mulai bersuara pelan. Menunjukkan ketertarikan dari cerita yang akan ia dengar lebih lanjut.

"Namanya Hikari. Dia salah satu pasien yang mengalami kelainan jantung. Usianya masih seperti Ryu, 5 Tahun. Ayahnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan begitu juga dengan ibunya. Hikari diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya." Naruto menarik nafas dalam.

"Singkat cerita, Hikari tidak mau tidur sebelum aku memeluknya. Jadi, aku harus melakukan hal itu dulu. Mungkin dia sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya." lengan besar Naruto mulai menarik-narik hidung mancung dan kecil milik sang istri.

Hinata tertegun mendengar hal tersebut. Hatinya menghangat setelah mendengar penjelasan suaminya.

"Ryu sudah tidur kan?"

"Um..." angguk Hinata lemah.

"Maaf ya, tidak bisa memberikan perhatian penuh kepada kalian berdua. Aku ini sosok ayah dan juga suami yang payah. Tapi terima kasih untuk semua pengertian yang telah kau berikan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum, sangat manis sekali.

"Apa Ryu berulah hari ini?" tanyanya ingin mengetahui perkembangan sang putra.

"Dia agak susah makan. Tapi ternyata hanya minta disuapi." Hinata mulai mengingat kejadian lucu pagi tadi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hahaha," Naruto terkekeh namun langsung menyambung kalimatnya.

"Lain kali aku akan mengambil cuti dan meluangkan waktu penuh untuk kalian berdua." ungkap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Hinata tahu Naruto sudah sangat lelah.

"Yasudah, ayo istirahat." sambungnya sambil melepaskan jaket putih sang dokter.

Naruto menurut, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya tidak akan langsung bergegas ke kamar mereka melainkan menyempatkan waktu untuk kekamar putra mereka sekedar untuk melihat keadaannya dan memberikan kecupan sayang untuk duplikasi kecilnya itu. Hinata mengikuti langkah suaminya sambil tersenyum simpul. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat Hinata sukai. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Naruto mulai duduk diatas ranjang putranya lalu mulai membelai surai blonde juniornya seraya memberikan kecupan hangat untuk Ryu.

"Mimpi indah, jagoanku."

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

"Hinata-chan, besok aku harus pergi pagi sekali kerumah sakit pusat Konoha. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan disana. Salah seorang pasien membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Sebenarnya hari ini aku yang bertanggungjawab atas dia, tapi aku sudah meminta tolong kepada Gaara untuk menggantikanku khusus hari ini saja. Soalnya aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak pulang kerumah dan tidak melihat kalian berdua." ungkapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Ya, aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Dokter kan juga manusia."

"Hahaha~" Nartuto tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan sang istri. Ternyata istrinya sudah pintar bercanda, itu pikirnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, semakin dirinya memperhatikan wajah sang istri semakin ia merasa bahwa Hinata tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jujur, hari ini Hinata terlihat beberapa kali termenung dan terdiam tanpa alasan. Tapi Naruto tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak hingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat istri cantiknya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Kemarilah dan ayo tidur." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa sedikitpun menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari wajah istrinya. Malah dia tanpa rasa bersalah merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Hinata bisa masuk kedalam pelukannya. Sudah menjadi candu baginya untuk tidur sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang istri.

Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 11 dan jarum panjangnya sudah berada diangka 8 malam itu. Hinata sedikit tertunduk lagi, namun kemudian mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Berjalan kearah sang dokter dan langsung memeluknya erat. Naruto langsung menyambut pelukan tersebut dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya memasuki dunia mimpi. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Ia masih terdiam didalam pelukan Naruto.

Matanya memanas, tapi senyumannya tidak hilang.

"Naruto-kun, ini tanggal 26 Desember." bisiknya lirih. Tapi dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan mampu mendengar bisikannya itu karena sang suami sudah terlalu lelah dan telah lebih dulu tertidur nyenyak.

"Tidak mengingat sesuatu, hah?" sambungnya sambil menatap lekat wajah tidur Naruto. Tangan lentiknya mulai ia arahkan untuk mencubit hidung suaminya lantaran sedikit kesal. Tapi kemudian ia langsung membawa tangan lentik tersebut untuk mengusap pipi berkulit tan tersebut. Satu kecupan ia berikan didahi sang suami dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit menggeliat. Sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuk mencapai tanggal 27 Desember." ucapnya lemah tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pria dihadapannya.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas. Hinata tahu itu dari dengkuran yang sedikit keluar dari bibir suaminya. Dia pasti sangat lelah bekerja seharian. Bukan hanya tenaga, namun juga pikiran yang harus ia peras untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat penuh tanggung jawab seperti itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya pelan, tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk terlelap. Dirinya seperti menunggu sesuatu, hingga...

TENGGG...

TENGGG...

Jam dikediaman Namikaze tersebut berdenting keras. Suatu pertanda yang menandakan bahwa 26 desember baru saja berakhir dan 27 Desember telah tiba. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas, lalu perlahan kembali membuka kedua permata abu-abu rembulan kebanggaan klan Hyuuga yang ia punya.

Ada sedikit airmata menggenang disana. Namun tidak sampai turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Hanya ada rasa sesak yang ia rasakan pada dadanya.

"Tuh kan, 27 Desember." gumamnya lagi seolah-olah ingin mengingatkan Naruto akan sesuatu. Tapi ia tahu, suaminya sudah terlelap terlalu dalam.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan wajah tenang dihadapannya lebih intensif lagi. Sedikit cemberut, tapi kemudian ia buang perasaan-perasaan dan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak seharusnya bersarang dikepalanya saat itu. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit kecewa, itu saja. Karena biasanya Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan hari kelahirannya. Biasanya sosok dihadapannya ini akan sangat antusias jika sudah berhubungan dengan tanggal 27 Desember. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan tahun ini.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, namun kemudian mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Hinata bangun lebih awal karena ia ingat pesan suaminya malam tadi. Dengan sigap nyonya Namikaze tersebut mulai menyiapkan sarapan dan segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh sang suami. Pakaian, sarapan, bahkan barang-barang lain yang akan sangat mendukung keperluan lain suaminya.

Ryu masih tertidur dengan sangat lelap, dan dirinya tidak akan tega membangunkan putra kesayangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Hinata membuat telur dadar dan roti bakar mentega untuk suami dan anaknya. Namun begitu, fikirannya masih melayang kepada Naruto yang melupakan hari lahirnya.

"Kalau sampai pagi ini pun Naruto-kun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu, itu artinya dia benar-benar lupa." gumamnya sangat pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Ohayou~"

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Rapih. Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan cengiran lebar dan ya, tentu tanpa Hinata sadar ternyata suaminya telah bersiap-siap untuk bergegas ketika ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Tersenyum lembut, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan teh hangat ditangannya.

"Ohayou." jawabnya dengan senyuman seraya memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuk sang suami. Dengan antusias Naruto menerima pemberian istri tercintanya, menyesap teh sesaat lalu mulai meminumnya.

"Haaa~ rasanya benar-benar hangat dan nikmat, Hinata-chan." jujurnya sambil terus memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

Hinata masih tersenyum lembut, masih memiliki setitik harapan agar Naruto mengingat hari ini. Matanya sedikit risih ketika melihat tampilan dasi sang suami yang agak berantakan kala itu. Dengan cepat ia membetulkan letak posisi dasi tersebut seraya menepuk-nepuk dada suaminya dengan sayang. Sangat lembut sekali.

"Oh ya, apa sarapannya sudah selesai? Aku akan segera bergegas, Hinata-chan."

"Sudah, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan." ucap sang dokter sambil menuntun pinggang istrinya agar duduk di kursi dan makan bersama. Hinata menuruti hal tersebut, tapi bukannya makan ia malah terus-terusan memperhatikan wajah tampan Naruto tanpa henti.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Hihihi aku akan makan dengan Ryu. Kasihan dia kalau makan sendiri nanti."

Naruto tertegun. Benar saja, kalau boleh jujur jarang momen keluarga yang seperti itu bisa ia lakukan bersama. Tapi dirinya berani bersumpah demi apapun bahwa ia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Hinatanya dan Ryunya. Semuanya adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan." Wajah Naruto tertunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa." lagi, Hinata mengerti dan mengelus lembut lengan kekar suaminya.

"Cepatlah habiskan makanannya, Naruto-kun. Pasienmu menunggu." sambung Hinata lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Naruto mengangguk dan senyumannya kembali mengembang. Hinata selalu saja bisa membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, aku berangkat." ucapnya setelah selesai makan.

Tapi sebelum itu ia menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat putranya yang masih terlelap dan memberikan kecupan sayang untuknya.

Hinata mengantarkan keberangkatan suaminya. Memeluk tubuh tinggi itu untuk sesaat.

Setelahnya, tangan lentik wanita itu mulai ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu rumah. Salju turun dengan agak lebat dan udara terasa sangat dingin. Langit masih terlihat gelap namun lampu-lampu di jalanan terlihat sangat mewah dan cantik untuk dipandang mata. Hinata sangat menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Ternyata Naruto-kun benar-benar lupa. Hahah yasudahlah tidak apa. " tutur Hinata seraya berjalan kearah kamar putranya, Ryu.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

"Kaa-saaan, Ryu akan pergi main salju diluar dengan teman-teman." Ryu berteriak dengan sangat kencang sambil berjalan setengah berlari untuk mencapai pintu rumah. Hyperaktifnya benar-benar mirip sang ayah.

"Ryu, jangan main terlalu jauh. Apa pakaian yang Ryu pakai sudah aman? Cuaca sedang sangat dingin, jadi jangan berada diluar terlalu lama. Pukul berapa akan kembali?" Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa mengikuti putranya yang hendak keluar. Begitu banyak pertayaan yang ia lontarkan unuk putranya, namun Ryu sudah terlalu tidak sabar untuk bermain.

Bukannya takut kedinginan, sosok kecil itu malah memberikan cengiran yang persis sang ayah lalu mulai mengarahkan ibu jari miliknya kepada Hinata sebagai pertanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ryu terlihat sangat tergesa saking tak sabarnya untuk segera bermain diluar.

"Baiklah, kaa-san mengerti. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu lama ya."

"Baik kaa-saaan. Yeahh..." Ryu sedikit melompat saking girangnya kala itu.

Sebenarnya hatinya menolak kalau Ryu juga harus pergi karena jujur hari ini Hinata merasa sangat kesepian. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengekang keinginan putranya. Selama itu baik untuk pertumbuhan Ryu, maka akan ia lakukan.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Kenapa selalu begini?

Setelah kemarin Hinata dibuat khawatir oleh sang ayah, hari ini ia dibuat sangat khawatir oleh sang putra. Sudah 4 jam sejak Naruto kecil itu meminta izin untuk bermain keluar dan sekarang ia belum kembali juga. Padahal udara diluar sudah terasa semakin dingin.

Wanita itu mulai gelisah tak karuan. Ia sudah mencari putranya hampir diseluruh pekarangan rumah, di taman bermain terdekat dan ditempat biasa anaknya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tetapi sama sekali ia tak menemukan buah cintanya. Bahkan bukan hanya Ryu, teman-temannya juga tak ia lihat .

Perasaannya benar-benar kacau dan sangat ketakutan. Hinata terus berlari dan mencari Ryu hampir disetiap sudut jalan tapi sama sekali tak bisa menemukan keberadan putranya. Wanita itu benar-benar kalut dan gusar sampai-sampai air matanya harus mengalir.

Tidak mungkin ia menghubungi Naruto sekarang, karena pasti suaminya sedang sangat sibuk. Dan hey, Naruto juga akan sangat marah besar kalau mengetahui hal ini.

Hinata terus berlari mencari kesana kemari sekedar untuk mengetahui keberadaan putranya. Namun nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan Ryu dimanapun. Jantungnya telah terpompa dengan sangat cepat dan ia benar-benar sangat takut serta perasaannya sudah bercampur tak karuan.

"Ryuuu~"

Wanita itu berteriak memanggil nama putranya. Seluruh tubuhnya telah gemetaran hebat.

"Ryuuu, kaa-san mohon jawab kaa-san. Ryu sedang ada dimana?" wanita itu berharap mendapat jawaban dari putranya.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dikontrol. Hinata benar-benar berantakan kali ini. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ryuuu~"

Ia terus memanggil nama putranya hingga suaranya parau dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Bingung dengan keadaan, Hinata lantas kembali kerumah untuk bergegas menelepon suaminya dan untuk mencari Ryu. Wanita itu terdiam untuk sesaat ketika melihat mobil Naruto terparkir di pekarangan mereka. Tidak biasanya Naruto pulang secepat ini. Tergesa-gesa, ia langsung memasuki rumahnya dan tanpa mengucapkan salam langsung membuka pintu secara paksa.

Tubuhnya gemetaran sempurna dan pipinya telah basah oleh airmata. Wanita itu kalut.

Tangisnya pecah kala melihat sang suami berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir. Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun lidahnya sangat kaku. Mencoba untuk berbicara dengan benar tapi nafasnya terasa sangat sesak dan suaranya terasa tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Ryuuu. Na-Naruto-kun, Ryu. A-aku tidak bisa menemukan Ryu dimanapun-"

Naruto memperhatikan wajah istrinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ta-tadi Ryu meminta izin untuk bermain diluar. Ta-tapi ini sudah 4 jam dan dia belum juga kembali, Naruto-kun. Dimana Ryu?" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh airmata. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terguncang dengan hebat.

Tatapan Hinata menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga putra mereka dengan baik.

Naruto masih memperhatikan wanita itu, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya agar ia tenang. Tapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa tenang. Dirinya sampai mencengkram kuat lengan suaminya hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Ryuuu... Dimana?" Hinata terus menuntut penjelasan dari suaminya dan memukul dada Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Tolong dengarkan aku!" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya seraya menatap tajam bola mata Hinata. Ini kali pertama ia berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu kepada istrinya.

Hinata membeku ditempat namun isakannya tidak bisa ia hentikan. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ryu..."

"Ryu..."

Wanita itu terus-terusan menyebut nama putranya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Naruto berbicara dengan sangat tegas. Menangkupkan tangan kekarnya pada wajah mungil Hinata dan membimbing sang istri agar fokus menatap kearahnya saat ini.

Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto. Wanita itu menatap bola mata suaminya sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia sampai harus menggigit kuat bibirnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita bergegas kerumah sakit sekarang."

Darah Hinata berdesir hebat ketika Naruto menyebutkan tempat itu. Batinnya menjerit ketakutan saat ia merasa sesuatu hal buruk telah terjadi pada putranya.

"Ru-rumah s-sakit? Si-siapa yang sakit Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai menuntut kepastian. Matanya bergerak liar menatap kearah Naruto. Ia yakin suaminya mengetahui sesuatu tentang keberadaan putra mereka. Namun hatinya menolak bahwa yang mengalami hal buruk tersebut adalah putra kesayangannya.

"Ryu-" Naruto berkata dengan lemah. Hinata tidak ingin percaya dengan hal itu dan ia berharap bahwa pendengarannya tengah bermasalah saat ini. Namun ketegasan Naruto menyadarkannya bahwa hal itu bukanlah sebuah candaan.

"Ryu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit saat ini."

Hinata merasa seluruh dunianya runtuh. Kakinya sampai tidak sanggup untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia kendalikan dan firasat buruknya benar-benar itu merasakan dadanya sangat sesak dan sangat susah bernafas. Bibirnya keluh dan batinnya terasa sangat sakit.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Hinata merasa bahwa saat ini kedua kakinya seperti tak bertulang. Tubuhnya melemas tak karuan setelah mendengar berita yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Hal bodoh yang paling ia kesalkan adalah ketika ia merasa telah gagal menjaga buah cintanya.

Ia masih terdiam membeku dari tadi, namun airmatanya tak bisa berhenti sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih tertumpu dengan sempurna didada suaminya. Mereka sedang berada diruang tunggu saat ini. Dan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima selanjutnya adalah ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan tempat Ryu dirawat.

Ia berteriak meminta izin untuk memasuki ruang intensif tersebut, tapi tetap tidak boleh. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Ryu bahkan belum mampu melewati masa kritisnya. Putranya sedang sekarat antara hidup dan mati didalam ruangan tersebut. Terlebih Ryu sendirian. Hinata menangis dan menangis lagi, namun suaranya sudah hilang.

Mereka telah menunggu selama lebih dari 5 jam dan Ryu belum juga siuman. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, Hinata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan kecerobohan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Belum lagi ia seperti menjadi Ibu yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini. Mentalnya terguncang hebat atas kejadian tersebut.

Naruto masih merangkul pundak sang istri, dan Hinata masih menumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya pada dada Naruto. Keduanya masih harus menunggu pada kursi yang terasa sangat dingin dan memilukan tersebut.

Sosok ayah tersebut juga sejak tadi telah mencoba menghapus airmata yang tak pernah bisa berhenti dari pelupuk mata istrinya. Tapi, semakin Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya, semakin banyak pula airmata Hinata yang jatuh.

Wanita dalam pelukannya masih belum berbicara sejak mendapat penolakan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tangannya dingin, dan bibirnya telah membiru. Sedangkan Naruto, semua usaha telah ia lakukan untuk membujuk istrinya namun semuanya tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang kini masih terasa sedingin es. Rembulan abu-abu milik Hinata juga masih terlihat kosong. Naruto yakin bahwa semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan sejak tadi tidak mampu dicerna dengan baik oleh Hinata dengan kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi begitu, dirinya tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin agar istrinya bisa kembali menemukan semangatnya.

Lelaki itu masih dengan sabar membelai surai Hinata yang juga tergerai lemah. Hinata akan menjadi sesulit ini jika hal yang paling ia takuti telah terjadi.

Kembali, wanita itu mulai mengingat kalimat suaminya. Semua penjelasan Naruto terngiang dengan sangat jelas ditelinganya.

"Ryu dibawa kesini oleh salah seorang dokter yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Dia memanjat pohon dan terjatuh. Kepalanya terbentur batu besar yang tidak tertutup salju dengan sempurna."

Matanya memanas tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi dan hatinya serasa sedang ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tumpul dan berkarat. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Teman-temannya telah mengingatkan agar tidak memanjat pohon. Tapi Ryu bersikeras dan tetap memanjat. Padahal dahannya sangat licin."

Dada Hinata terasa semakin sesak. Tak sanggup membayangkan ketika putranya tergelincir dari pohon tinggi tersebut. Nafasnya semakin terdengar putus-putus seperti benar-benar kehilangan oksigen dalam hidupnya.

"Ryu mengalami perdarahan hebat dikepalanya dan kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan saat tiba disini. Tapi syukur, saat itu dokter Gaara menghubungiku dan sesegera mungkin aku melakukan transfusi darah untuk Ryu."

Hinata memejamkan erat kedua matanya dan membiarkan airmata tersebut mengalir dengan bebas dikedua belah pipinya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat jas putih yang Naruto kenakan. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, kali ini wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan isakannya lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak becus." suaranya terdengar serak.

Naruto merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh istrinya. Dirinya hanya bisa menenangkan Hinata dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi wanita itu tetap tidak mampu menghentikan airmatanya. Mata indah Hinata benar-benar sudah membengkak dan memerah.

"Hinata-chan, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau telah menjaga Ryu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Ryu akan baik-baik saja." Naruto kembali meyakinkan wanita dalam rengkuhannya tersebut.

27 Desember adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya hari ini ia tersenyum bahagia dengan keluarganya. Tapi kenyataan memaksanya harus menangis dan membuatnya tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang hari ini. Untuk sesaat Hinata membenci hari kelahirannya sendiri.

Naruto masih terus mengusap dengan penuh sayang rambut istrinya. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat cemas, namun ia harus berusaha tegar. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedang merasa sangat ketakutan kali ini.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Mereka masih menunggu dengan sabar dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Artinya, hari kelahiran Hinata telah lewat tanpa sebuah ucapan dari suaminya hingga detik itu. Sekarang sudah memasuki tanggal 28 desember.

Hinata sedih. Ya, ia sangat sedih. Tapi semua rasa sedihnya akan terbayar jika ia bisa melihat Ryu sadar. Semuanya akan terbayar jika Kami-sama memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat senyuman putranya. Saat ini yang dirinya inginkan adalah kesadaran putranya dan kekuatan agar putranya itu mampu melewati masa kritis.

Sejak tadi Naruto telah menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan beristirahat, namun Hinata menolak. Ia masih ingin seperti ini. Ia masih ingin menunggu Ryu sadar dan Naruto menghargai keinginan istrinya tersebut.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar jelas diujung lorong rumah sakit dan semakin menggema, terdengar dengan jelas menghampiri tempat keduanya. Untuk sesaat suami istri tersebut saling menatap dengan cemas kemudian menunggu dengan debaran yang tidak bisa mereka artikan.

Seorang dokter senior yang menangani Ryu menghampiri keduanya dengan raut wajah yang memberikan angin segar bagi keduanya.

"Naruto-sensei, Hinata-san, Ryu telah berhasil melewati masa kritis."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir dan senyumannya mengembang dengan jelas. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

"Dan berita baik lainnya adalah, saat ini Ryu telah siuman." Shizune-sensei melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum puas kearah keduanya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukurnya lebih dari ini. Secepat mungkin ia membungkukkan badan kearah Shizune dan mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih lalu setelah itu bersama Naruto langsung memasuki ruangan putranya.

Shizune yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mampu tersenyum penuh arti.

**:::Fuyuzakura:::**

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan tempat Ryuta dirawat dengan tidak sabar. Air matanya telah tumpah lagi dan lagi. Ia sampai harus membekap bibirnya ketika melihat keadaan putranya dengan balutan perban melingkari kepalanya yang kecil. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kaa-san~"

"Tou-san~" ucap Ryu lemah.

Demi Kami-sama, ini adalah suara yang paling ia rindukan. Ia rela mengganti apapun yang ia miliki asal tetap bisa melihat senyuman dan mendengar tawa putranya.

Perlahan, kaki-kaki milik Hinata mulai mendekati ranjang tempat Ryu berbaring. Benar-benar duplikasi ayahnya, bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih sempat memberikan cengirannya pada sang Ibu. Padahal jelas ibunya hampir mati saking khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Naruto mulai mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Hinata menatap dengan lekat wajah kecil putranya. Jemari lembutnya mulai ia gunakan untuk membelai setiap inchi pahatan wajah malaikat kecil dihadapannya. Kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dahi, bibir, tidak ada satu bagianpun yang luput dari sentuhannya. Airmatanya mengalir dan membasahi wajah Ryu.

"Kaa-san, jangan menangis." Ryu mulai tidak tega melihat kaa-sannya yang jadi seperti ini karena ulahnya. Tangan kecil itu mulai menghapus aliran air dipipi Hinata.

"Gomenne, Ryu-kun." Hinata mulai berkicau tanpa mampu mengendalikan rasa harunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh kecil putranya. Ryu tidak merasa berat dengan hal itu, ia malah merasa sangat hangat bila dipeluk kaa-san seperti ini.

Hinata mulai menciumi wajah putranya dengan sayang. Emosinya benar-benar tak mampu terkontrol dan perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Naruto masih memperhatikan kegiatan istrinya tanpa ingin mengganggu mereka sedetikpun. Ia mengerti bahwa Hinata lah yang merasa sangat sakit saat ini. Namun dibalik itu, ia tersenyum melihat senyuman yang kini sudah mulai kembali terukir dikedua belah bibir orang-orang yang paling ia cintai.

Hinata masih menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Ryu yang tengah berbaring. Begitu juga dengan sang anak, sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut kaa-sannya dengan lembut. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang sangat manis dan mengharukan. Naruto sampai harus mengakui bahwa kali ini air matanya mengalir. Mengapa harus pada keadaan seperti ini keluarga mereka bisa berkumpul secara utuh? Ia meratapi kebodohannya.

"Maaf ya Kaa-san, Ryu nakal. Tapi Ryu janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Dan Ryu janji tidak akan membuat kaa-san menangis lagi." ucapnya lemah sambil terus memeluk kaa-san yang paling ia kasihi.

Pandangan Ryu mengarah pada sang ayah yang kini masih memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya. Naruto memperhatikan isyarat yang diberikan Ryu melalui tangannya. Ryu mencoba untuk meraih tou-sannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam tangan kecil tersebut dan memberikan satu kecupan hangat didahi jagoannya. Menerima kecupan itu Ryu malah makin tersenyum lebar. Dan ya, kaa-san masih memeluknya sambil ikut berbaring dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disamping wajah Ryu.

Isakan Hinata masih terdengar jelas.

"Maafkan tou-san ya jagoan." Naruto mencoba menghibur putra terhebatnya dan jelas saja senyuman Ryu semakin melebar lalu mulai menganggukkan kepala kecilnya.

"Kaa-san~" Ryu sedikit mengguncang tubuh ibunya. Mengerti dengan hal itu, Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menghapus jejak air mata, lalu mulai tersenyum sambil menatap putra kesayangannya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Ryu bertanya dengan ekspresi terburu-buru.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh jagoan kecilnya .

"Jam 2 pagi, sayang." ucap Hinata sambil mencubit hidung putranya.

Seketika raut wajah Ryu menjadi sedih dan berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf~"

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya tidak kalah herannya.

"Ryu telat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kaa-san. Padahal sekarang kan sudah masuk tanggal 28 Desember." ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto sontak menepuk jidatnya sendiri seraya menatap dalam sang istri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu dan justru malah putranya yang mengingatnya dengan baik. Apa dia telah menjadi sepikun ini?

"Hinata-chan, gomen." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cepat dan langsung duduk diranjang Ryu, berhadapan dengan sang istri. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi kedua lelaki dihadapannya malah semakin tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengerti maksudnya.

Naruto terus-terusan berucap maaf, maaf dan maaf dan itu sampai membuat Hinata terkekeh geli. Ryu yang merasa pandangannya pada Kaa-san dihalangi oleh tubuh besar ayahnya, mulai mengeluh dan berubah menjadi cerewet.

"Tou-saaaan, Ryu tidak bisa melihat kaa-san dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ryu berikan." rengeknya sambil menarik-narik jas putih sang ayah. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto merasa semakin kalah 2 langkah dari putranya sendiri. Sudah 2-0. Pertama, ia lupa dengan tanggal 27 desember sementara Ryu ingat. Dan yang kedua, Ryu sudah mempersiapkan hadiah, sementara dia tidak ada hadiah sama sekali. Naruto mengutuk dirinya saat itu.

Tapi, hadiah? Naruto mulai berfikir keras hadiah apa yang akan putranya berikan sementara sejak tadi ia kan berbaring ditempat tidur bahkan kritis.

Kali ini sang ayah mengalah dan memberikan ruang bagi putranya untuk menatap jelas ibunya. Bibir mungil Ryu mulai terbuka dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang mampu membuat air mata kaa-sannya mengalir lagi.

"Kaa-san, maaf karena hari ini Ryu nakal." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Apa Kaa-san tahu pohon Fuyuzakura yang kata orang-orang sudah tidak bisa mekar lagi? Yang ada dipersimpangan jalan itu? Yang sudah kelihatan tua itu Kaa-san?" Ryu bertanya antusias kepada Ibunya. Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ryu rasa ucapan orang-orang salah tentang hal itu." tuturnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencoba merogoh saku celananya dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Hinata merasakan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Hari ini Ryu melihat salah satu ranting pohon sakuranya berbentuk bulat diujung. Lalu diatas ranting yang berbentuk bulat itu, ada satu Fuyuzakura yang mekar. Persis seperti cincin dengan mainan bunga sakura sebagai penghiasnya." jelasnya susah payah.

Hinata membekap mulutnya. Tangisnya pecah.

"Ryu bilang sama teman-teman kalau Ryu melihat ini, tapi mereka tidak percaya. Ryu ingat saat itu Kaa-san ulang tahun jadi Ryu ingin berikan untuk Kaa-san sebagai hadiah. Tapi ketika Ryu berhasil memetik dan meletakkannya disaku, saat mau turun Ryu malah terjatuh." Ucap Ryu dengan mimik yang sangat lucu. Hinata menangis sambil tertawa kala itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling mereka rindukan.

Ryu memperlihatkan ranting sakura dengan satu bunga sakura yang mekar diatasnya kepada sang ibu. Benar-benar membentuk sebuah cincin.

"Okaa-san, Ryu tahu ini terlambat. Tapi, Otanjoubi omedettou kaa-san. Ryu sayang kaa-san." tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. Putranya saja sampai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah ibunya. Dengan perlahan, malaikat kecilnya itu memasukkan ranting sakura kejari Hinata dan sang ibu hanya bisa menagis, sangat terharu.

Putranya melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Sampai harus kritis demi memberikan kado yang sangat istimewa untuk sang kaa-san. Naruto terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan airmata disudut permata biru laut miliknya. Antara senang, sedih, malu, dan merasa kalah dengan putranya. Tapi ia sangat bahagia dan sangat bangga dengan jagoan kecil, duplikasi dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang tou-san. Apa kado untuk kaa-san?" Ryu bertanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah sang ayah. Jelas, Naruto semakin terkekeh dengan hal itu. Dia kalah telak. Sudah 3-0.

"Hahaha otanjoubi omedettou, Hinata-chan. Aishiteru. Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini.

Gomennasai."

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi nyonya Namikaze tersebut. Dan Ryu yang melihat adegan itu, pura-pura menutupi wajah kecilnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu tawa ketiganya pecah tanpa aba-aba. Mereka sangat bahagia.

"Arigatou Ryu-kun." Hinata mencium dahi putranya, lalu...

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." berlanjut mencium dahi suaminya.

"Bagi Kaa-san, kalian berdua adalah hadiah paling indah untuk hidup Kaa-san. Kalian adalah hidup Kaa-san." Hinata berbicara seolah-olah tengah menceramahi dua bocah yang nakal.

"Untuk Ryu, jangan lakukan hal nekat lagi. Kaa-san tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Dan untuk Naruto-kun, lupakan saja ulang tahunku untuk tahun depan ya." sindirnya manis, sambil mencubit hidung mancung suaminya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

Sosok ayah dan duplikasinya mulai bertatapan satu sama lain lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk wanita terhebat dihadapannya. Ternyata mereka sangat tahu cara membuat Hinata untuk menangis dan lalu membuatnya tertawa setelah itu.

Tidak peduli apakah itu tanggal 27 Desember atau tanggal lainnya. Bagi Hinata, setiap hari dirinya selalu mendapatkan kado dalam hidupnya. Ryu, dan Naruto. Mereka adalah Kado yang paling indah untuk dirinya.

**-End-**

Minaa-saaaaaan apa kabar kalian semua? :D *kedip kedip

Hahaha masih ingatkan dengan saya? *ngarep woy!

Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Hihihi ini pengalaman pertamaku buat cerita bergenre Family dan perasaanku saat buat cerita ini luar biasaaaaa mak pol senengeeee... :D yah, mau gimana lagi kan, Lichan mah ngarep pisan NaruHina bisa nyatu kayak gini :") hihihi Selain itu, pas lagi buat cerita ini perasaanku bener-bener campur aduk deh. Udah beberapa adegan nangis-nangis lebay, eh pemutar musik mainin lagu yang bikin bergalau ria, jadilah dia perpaduan yang kayak gini :P

Sebenarnya gak nyangka juga akan sepanjang ini jadinya cerita ini. Padahal target awal palingan Cuma tiga sampai empat ribu words doang, eh gak taunya ketagihan sampai ke enam ribu words.

Maaf ya, fic yang lain masih belum bisa dilanjuti :D gak tau deh, kapan bisa ngelanjutinnya :") kegiatan didunia nyata bener-bener menyita waktu sih :") hehe

Minna, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya di fic ini ya :3 kritik dan saran diterima dan sangat diharapkan hihihi kalian boleh kok curhat seleluasa apapun tentang perasaan kalian di review nanti setelah baca cerita ini

Terlebih, karena ini fic family pertamaku, jadi sangat butuh pendapat dari teman-teman sekalian. hihihi

Akhir kata, Selamat Ulang Tahun Hyuuga Hinata dan Ditunggu Review nya ya Minna-saaaaannnn :D

**Review yang banyak, Oke? Hahah**


End file.
